Angel
by Fiery Temptress
Summary: Ok, this is probably confusing at first, but i hope that it clears up eventually... not sure about the characters since there's some new ones... same w/the genre... Anyways - Harry Potter find out things he could never have dreamed, new powers, new abilit


Angel  
  
Celestine 'Les' Stolen was walking down the street with her best friend Landon. In both of their arms were identical books, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Both of them were very interested in the Harry Potter books. Celestine found it very magical, captivating. It was just a new world for her. Her world. She knew it wasn't real, but that didn't stop her from fantasying what it world be like to be at Hogwarts with Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I can't believe the fifth book is finally out." She said through her usually calm composer, but you still could hear the excitement in it.  
  
"I know Les, 'finally,'" he said imitating her.  
  
Les looked over him. He had dark brown hair and beautiful green eyes. He was a few inches taller then her. Most of the girls in her school thought he was bloody hot, but to her he was just Landon. She couldn't ever remember having a better friend then him. She'd known him forever, as long as she can remember. He was the only thing she had.  
  
Les was an orphan. She couldn't remember her parents. They both died shortly after she was born, she was told. She moved around this small area in Britain. Landon had never lived that far away, and even if it was not in walking distance, his parents would drive up to where she was. She wasn't told much about them other then they had died in a car crash while she was at a baby-sitters house. Their names were RoseMarie and Charlie Stolen. She doesn't know how they looked, she never had any pictures of them. She was 14 without -  
  
She was bought out of her thoughts by Landon, "Did Mike and Shelly gave you the money to buy it."  
  
She shook her head, "I bought it with all the money I earned this summer."  
  
Landon looked at her a little more carefully, "You don't like Mike and Shelly very much, do you"  
  
She shrugged, "I only moved in with them last week. I don't know."  
  
"You know-" Landon started but was cut off my Les.  
  
"Well. Here we are." They had arrived at her new foster home which was coincidently right next door to Landon's this time.  
  
She quickly stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned around to go inside. It was sunset now, twilight. But before she reached the door he pulled on her hair which was pulled into a ponytail at the base of her neck.  
  
"What?"  
  
Landon pulled her into a hug, "You can't hide forever. Have fun reading, I know I will." He kissed her head and winked and walked across the lawn to his house. Les watched him go inside until she opened 'her' own door and went inside.  
  
It was a fairy big house. She muttered a hello to Mike and Shelly, her foster parents. Then quickly shut herself in her room. It was a nice room, her beds, and drawers. On top of one of her drawers had the first four parts to the Harry Potter books. She changed into her pajamas and sat on her bed with her new book. She brushed her silvery hair that came up to her mid back. Tossed her hair aside, she got into bed, pulled on the covers and got started on the book.  
  
She was getting excited. She had to wait in line for this book for 6 hours in line today, June 21st. But virtually she's been waiting for years. She finally had the book in her hands. She didn't know why, but the Harry Potter series meant a lot to her. She felt she was part of it somehow. She knew she was being silly, but she never felt like she belonged in this world. This Muggle world, devoid of any magic, at all (Muggle: the Wizard World's definition for people aren't magical).  
  
Instintively, she grabbed the necklace around her neck. It was an unusual necklace. A silver chain. It had a small vile pendant; the vile is very small and held some dust or sand (she thought, but didn't know); it had a white-gold angel holding onto the vile. The whole pendant was at most a third of her index finger. She had this has long as she could remember as well. She could never take this off either, it didn't have a clasp or anything, just the chain and pendant. The vile was strange too, many times she would try to break (with a hammer once) see what was inside of it. But it never even cracked. The angel nor vile even scratched. It was like it was indestructible, but that was impossible, wasn't it? For a brief moment she thought the powdery material in it might be pixie dust but quickly shook that thought as her eyes set on HP&OotP again. Plus, pixie's weren't real.neither were wizards and witches.  
  
She settled herself back into the comfort of 'her' spacious bed. Nothing was really hers, she thought for a moment. She only had some clothes, her books and necklace. That was it. Once she was warm and comfortable she picked up her book and started reading. Ignoring the prickle behind her eyes, or her fatigued body.  
  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the large, square houses of Privet Drive.....The only person left outside was a teenage boy who was lying flat on his back in a flowerbed outside number four.  
  
The book then dropped from her hands and her head dropped onto the pillow. Her sudden fatigue had overcome her and she was soon in a deep sleep. Her book over the necklace, which unbeknownst to her had finally cracked and a sprinkle of dust was falling on her chest. 


End file.
